Field of Invention
This invention relates to augmented reality eyewear with Volumetric Annular Photon Emission (VAPE) technology.
Introduction
Augmented Reality (AR) can allow a person to simultaneously see their environment and virtual objects displayed in their field of vision. Augmented reality can include simulated interactions between real objects in the environment and virtual objects. It can also include interactions between a person and virtual objects. Augmented reality has numerous potential applications in the fields of commerce and shopping, defense, diet and nutritional improvement, education, engineering, entertainment, exploration, gaming, interior design, maintenance, manufacturing, medicine, movies, navigation and transportation, public safety, socializing, and sports.
There has been considerable progress toward the creation of Augmented Reality (AR) eyewear which allows a person to see their environment and virtual objects displayed in their field of vision. However, challenges remain. A first challenge is the lack of brightness of virtual objects. In most, if not all, AR eyewear designs, beams of light from virtual image projectors must interact with multiple semi-reflective surfaces, losing intensity with each such interaction. As a result, a virtual image may be seen with only a fraction of the original intensity of light from an image projector. A second challenge is the bulky and obtrusive appearance of AR designs. Many AR designs require large headsets which would be obtrusive to wear in public or projections which stick out a considerable distance from the front of eyewear. There remains a need for Augmented Reality (AR) eyewear which can project virtual objects with minimal light loss in transmission and which is relatively unobtrusive in appearance.
Review of the Prior Art
It can be challenging trying to classify prior art in this field into discrete categories. There is overlap and some prior art could be classified in multiple categories. However, classification of the prior art into discrete categories, even if imperfect, can be an invaluable part of reviewing the prior art. Towards this end, 25 categories of prior art related to augmented reality eyewear are identified and briefly discussed herein. For each category, specific examples of prior art (including patent or patent application number, inventor, publication date, and title) are provided. It is hoped that the reader will find this categorization and review of the prior art to be useful.
The 25 categories of art which are used for this review are as follows: 1) curved mirror, 2) mirror array, 3) beamsplitter, 4) selective environmental light blocking, 5) microprojector array, 6) pixel size variation, 7) multiple display areas, 8) scanning (moving) optical beam, 9) wedge-shaped optics, 10) microlens array, 11) Fresnel lens, 12) freeform optics, 13) waveguides with different beam angles, 14) waveguides with different wavelengths, 15) (total) internal reflection waveguide, 16) liquid crystal, 17) optical fiber, 18) variable-focus lens, 19) multiple focal planes, 20) polarized light, 21) collimated light, 22) holographic projection, 23) adjustable interpupillary distance, 24) eye/head movement tracking, and 25) other relevant technology.
1. Curved Mirror:
Light beams from one or more light emitters can be redirected by a curved mirror in order to create virtual objects in a person's field of vision. Augmented reality eyewear in the prior art which uses curved mirrors includes: U.S. Pat. No. 6,690,516 (Aritake et al., Feb. 10, 2004) and 20010010598 (Aritake et al., Aug. 2, 2001) “Head Mount Type Display Device”; 20180067319 (Border et al., Mar. 8, 2018) “Optical Configurations for Head-Worn See-Through Displays”; 20170242255 (Border et al., Aug. 24, 2017) “See-Through Computer Display Systems”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,134,534 (Border et al., Sep. 15, 2015) and 20120236030 (Border et al., Sep. 20, 2012) “See-Through Near-Eye Display Glasses Including a Modular Image Source”; 20120235887 (Border et al., Sep. 20, 2012) “See-Through Near-Eye Display Glasses Including a Partially Reflective, Partially Transmitting Optical Element and an Optically Flat Film”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,641 (Bosserman et al., May 31, 1977) “Toric Reflector Display.”
2. Mirror Array:
Light beams from one or more light emitters can be redirected by a mirror array (e.g. a moving micromirror array) in order to create virtual objects in a person's field of vision. Augmented reality eyewear in the prior art which uses mirror arrays includes: 20150248006 (Schowengerdt, Sep. 3, 2015) “Circular Diffractive Optical Elements for Augmented or Virtual Reality”; 20150235439 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 20, 2015) “Combining Display Elements Having Different Frame Rates and Bit Depths for Augmented or Virtual Reality”; 20150248046 (Schowengerdt, Sep. 3, 2015) “Controlling Diffractive Optical Elements for Augmented or Virtual Reality”; 20150235470 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 20, 2015) “Coupling a Plurality of Multicore Assemblies Polished at an Angle for Augmented or Virtual Reality”; 20150235472 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 20, 2015) “Delivering Light Beams at a Plurality of Angles for Augmented or Virtual Reality”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,841,601 (Schowengerdt, Dec. 12, 2017) and 20160110912 (Schowengerdt, Apr. 21, 2016) “Delivering Viewing Zones Associated with Portions of an Image for Augmented or Virtual Reality”; 20150243104 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 27, 2015) “Delivering Virtual Image Slices At Different Depth Planes for Augmented or Virtual Reality”; 20150235460 (Schowengerdt et al., Aug. 20, 2015) “Diffractive Optical Elements Used for Augmented or Virtual Reality”; 20180082644 (Bohn, Mar. 22, 2018) “Display Engines for Use with Optical Waveguides”; and 20150235473 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 20, 2015) “Displaying Augmented Reality or Virtual Reality Through a Substrate Coupled to the User's Eye.”
Augmented reality eyewear with a mirror array also includes: 20150235457 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 20, 2015) “Driving Light Patterns to Exit Pupils for Augmented or Virtual Reality”; U.S. Pat. No. 8,189,263 (Wang et al., May 29, 2012) “Image Waveguide with Mirror Arrays”; 20150248010 (Schowengerdt, Sep. 3, 2015) “Inducing Phase Delays in a Multicore Assembly for Augmented or Virtual Reality”; 20150241696 (Schowengerdt et al., Aug. 27, 2015) “Inducing Phase Delays to Vary an Aggregate Wavefront for Augmented or Virtual Reality”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,538,799 (McClelland et al., Mar. 25, 2003) “Magnetically Actuated Torsional Micro-Mechanical Mirror System”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,310,559 (MacNamara, Apr. 12, 2016) and 20140003762 (MacNamara, Jan. 2, 2014) “Multiple Depth Plane Three-Dimensional Display Using a Wave Guide Reflector Array Projector”; 20150243094 (Schowengerdt et al., Aug. 27, 2015) “Producing an Aggregate Wavefront for Augmented or Virtual Reality”; U.S. Pat. No. 8,917,453 (Bohn, Dec. 23, 2014) “Reflective Array Waveguide”; 20150234254 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 20, 2015) “Separately Addressable Diffractive Optical Elements for Augmented or Virtual Reality”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,201,629 (McClelland et al., Mar. 13, 2001) “Torsional Micro-Mechanical Mirror System”; 20150235459 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 20, 2015) “Using an Eye Box for Augmented or Virtual Reality”; 20150248790 (Schowengerdt, Sep. 3, 2015) “Using Circularly-Symmetric Diffractive Optical Elements for Augmented or Virtual Reality”; 20150235421 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 20, 2015) “Using MEMS Louvers to Change an Angle of Light for Augmented or Virtual Reality”; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,743,464 (Amirparviz, Jun. 3, 2014) “Waveguide with Embedded Mirrors.”
3. Beamsplitter:
A beamsplitter (or other semi-reflective surface) can be used to make light rays from an environmental object and light rays comprising a virtual object appear to come from the same location in a person's field of vision. Augmented reality eyewear in the prior art with a beamsplitter (or other semi-reflective surface) includes: 20120200499 (Osterhout et al., Aug. 9, 2012) “AR Glasses with Event, Sensor, and User Action Based Control of Applications Resident on External Devices with Feedback”; 20150309316 (Osterhout et al., Oct. 29, 2015), 20170168566 (Osterhout et al., Jun. 15, 2017) and 20170344114 (Osterhout et al., Nov. 30, 2017) “AR Glasses with Predictive Control of External Device Based on Event Input”; 20120200601 (Osterhout et al., Aug. 9, 2012) “AR Glasses with State Triggered Eye Control Interaction with Advertising Facility”; 20170285347 (Cai et al., Oct. 5, 2017) “Augmented/Virtual Reality Near-Eye Displays with Edge Imaging Lens Comprising a Plurality of Display Devices”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,285,591 (Gupta et al., Mar. 15, 2016) “Compact Architecture for Near-To-Eye Display System”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,542,209 (McGuire, Jun. 2, 2009) “Compact Head Mounted Display Devices with Tilted/Decentered Lens Element”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,091,850 (Miao et al., Jul. 28, 2015) “Compact See-Through Display System”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,483,483 (Kosugi et al., Nov. 19, 2002) “Eyeglasses Type Image Display Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 9,128,281 (Osterhout et al., Sep. 8, 2015) “Eyepiece with Uniformly Illuminated Reflective Display.”
Augmented reality eyewear with a beamsplitter (or other semi-reflective surface) also includes: U.S. Pat. No. 5,886,822 (Spitzer, Mar. 23, 1999) “Image Combining System for Eyeglasses and Face Masks”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,726.891 (Webster et al., Aug. 8, 2017) “Left and Right Eye Optical Paths with Shared Optical Element for Head-Mounted Display Device”; 20020167536 (Valdes et al., Nov. 14, 2002) “Method, System and Device for Augmented Reality”; 20150235454 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 20, 2015) “Providing Augmented or Virtual Reality Using Transmissive Beamsplitters”; 20150177519 (Cakmakci et al., Jun. 25, 2015) “See-Through Eyepiece for Head Wearable Display”; U.S. Pat. No. 8,477,425 (Border et al., Jul. 2, 2013) and 20120212398 (Border et al., Aug. 8,23 2012) “See-Through Near-Eye Display Glasses Including a Partially Reflective, Partially Transmitting Optical Element”; U.S. Pat. No. 8,482,859 (Border et al., Jul. 9, 2013) and 20120212399 (Border et al., Aug. 23, 2012) “See-Through Near-Eye Display Glasses Wherein Image Light Is Transmitted to and Reflected from an Optically Flat Film”; and U.S. Pat. No. 9,057,826 (Gupta et al., Jun. 16, 2015) “See-Through Near-To-Eye Display with Eye Prescription.”
4. Selective Environmental Light Blocking:
One of the challenges in augmented reality is that projected virtual objects generally appear dim and transparent relative to environmental objects. This can be addressed by blocking or otherwise modifying light from the environment in a person's field of vision in the area where a virtual object is projected. Methods to address this include selectively-blocking environmental light in the area of a projected virtual object or surrounding a virtual object with a virtual “halo.” Augmented reality eyewear with selective blocking or other modification of environmental light (in the area of a projected virtual object) includes: 20110221793 (King et al., Sep. 15, 2011) “Adjustable Display Characteristics in an Augmented Reality Eyepiece”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,547,174 (Gao et al., Jan. 17, 2017), U.S Pat. No. 9,726.893 (Gao et al., Aug. 8, 2017) and 20170031163 (Gao et al., Feb. 2, 2017) “Apparatus for Optical See-Through Head Mounted Display with Mutual Occlusion and Opaqueness Control Capability”; 20150241700 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 27, 2015) “Attenuating Outside Light for Augmented or Virtual Reality”; 20110227813 (Haddick et al., Sep. 22, 2011) “Augmented Reality Eyepiece with Secondary Attached Optic for Surroundings Environment Vision Correction”; 20150302658 (O'Connor et al., Oct. 22, 2015) “Compensating for Ambient Light in Augmented or Virtual Reality Systems”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,626,936 (Bell, Apr. 18, 2017) “Dimming Module for Augmented and Virtual Reality”; 20170270707 (Kass, Sep. 21, 2017) “Direct Light Compensation Technique for Augmented Reality System”; 20170039907 (Jepsen, Feb. 9, 2017) “Display with a Tunable Mask for Augmented Reality”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,904,058 (Yeoh et al., Feb. 27, 2018) and 20170329140 (Yeoh et al., Nov. 16, 2017) “Distributed Light Manipulation Over Imaging Waveguide”; 20120326948 (Crocco et al., Dec. 27, 2012) “Environmental-Light Filter for See-Through Head-Mounted Display Device”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,171 (Budd et al., Aug. 24, 1999) “Head Mounted Displays Utilizing Reflection Light Valves”; and U.S. Pat. No. 9,389,423 (Bhardwaj et al., Jul. 12, 2016) “Head Wearable Display with Adjustable Transparency.”
Augmented reality eyewear with selective modification of environmental light also includes: 20170168302 (McDowall et al., Jun. 15, 2017) “Head-Mounted Augmented Reality Display”; 20150241702 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 27, 2015) “Lens Array Operatively Coupled to a Spatial Light Modulator for Augmented or Virtual Reality”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,359,564 (Keam et al., Apr. 15, 2008) “Method and System for Cancellation of Ambient Light Using Light Frequency”; 20170323615 (Hazra et al., Nov. 9, 2017) “Methods and Apparatus for Active Transparency Modulation”; 20160109652 (Schowengerdt, Apr. 21, 2016) “Modifying Light of a Multicore Assembly to Produce a Plurality of Viewing Zones”; 20150248786 (Schowengerdt, Sep. 3, 2015) “Modulating Light Intensity to Enable Viewing of Dark Virtual Objects”; U.S. Pat. No. 8,941,559 (Bar-Zeev et al., Jan. 27, 2015) and U.S. Pat. No. 9,286,730 (Bar-Zeev et al., Mar. 15, 2016) “Opacity Filter for Display Device”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,851,478 (Price et al., Dec. 26, 2017) “Optical Cross Talk Mitigation for Optical Device Having Disrupting Features Formed on a Shield”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,223,138 (Bohn, Dec. 29, 2015) “Pixel Opacity for Augmented Reality”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,122,053 (Geisner et al., Sep. 1, 2015) “Realistic Occlusion for a Head Mounted Augmented Reality Display”; 20150243099 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 27, 2015) “Rendering a Halo Around Virtual Objects for Displaying Augmented or Virtual Reality”; 20150243103 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 27, 2015) “Rendering Dark Virtual Objects as Blue to Facilitate Viewing Augmented or Virtual Reality”; 20150243102 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 27, 2015) “Rendering Visual Emphasis Proximate to Virtual Objects for Augmented or Virtual Reality”; and 20170343820 (Osterhout, Nov. 30, 2017) “See-Through Computer Display Systems.”
Augmented reality eyewear with selective modification of environmental light also includes: 9097891 (Border et al., Aug. 4, 2015) and 20120242678 (Border et al., Sep. 27, 2012) “See-Through Near-Eye Display Glasses Including an Auto-Brightness Control for the Display Brightness Based on the Brightness in the Environment”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,129,295 (Border et al., Sep. 8, 2015) and 20120235900 (Border et al., Sep. 20, 2012) “See-Through Near-Eye Display Glasses with a Fast Response Photochromic Film System for Quick Transition from Dark to Clear”; 20150243097 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 27, 2015) “Selective Attenuation of Outside Light in an Augmented or Virtual Reality Device”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,559,813 (DeLuca et al., May 6, 2003) “Selective Real Image Obstruction in a Virtual Reality Display Apparatus and Method”; 20150241699 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 27, 2015) “Selectively Attenuating Light From the Outside World for Augmented or Virtual Reality”; 20170090194 (Hayes, Mar. 30, 2017) “System and Method for Subtractive Augmented Reality and Display Contrast Enhancement”; U.S. Pat. No. 8,950,867 (MacNamara, Feb. 10, 2015), 20150124317 (MacNamara, May 7, 2015) and 20170023794 (MacNamara, Jan. 26, 2017) “Three Dimensional Virtual and Augmented Reality Display System”; 20150319342 (Schowengerdt, Nov. 5, 2015) “Using a Halo to Facilitate Viewing Dark Virtual Objects in Augmented or Virtual Reality”; 20160109706 (Schowengerdt et al., Apr. 21, 2016) “Using a Plurality of Stacked Waveguides for Augmented or Virtual Reality Display”; 20150243098 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 27, 2015) “Using an Array of Spatial Light Modulators for Selective Attenuation”; 20150241703 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 27, 2015) “Using Spatial Light Modulators to Selectively Attenuate Light From an Outside Environment for Augmented or Virtual Reality”; and 20150205126 (Schowengerdt, Jul. 23, 2015) “Virtual and Augmented Reality Systems and Methods.”
5. Microprojector Array:
A microprojector array can be used to selectively direct beams of light comprising a virtual object in a person's field of vision. Augmented reality eyewear in the prior art with microprojector arrays includes: 20150235468 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 20, 2015) “Coupling Optical Elements to an Array of Microprojectors for Augmented or Virtual Reality”; 20150235444 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 20, 2015) “Methods and System for Using Microprojectors for Augmented or Virtual Reality”; 20160109708 (Schowengerdt, Apr. 21, 2016) “Projecting Images to a Waveguide Through Microprojectors for Augmented or Virtual Reality”; 20150235440 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 20, 2015) “Providing Augmented Reality Using Microprojectors”; and 20150243090 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 27, 2015) “Using Polished Microprojectors for Augmented or Virtual Reality.”
6. Pixel Size Variation:
Augmented reality eyewear with variation in pixel size includes: 20150235463 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 20, 2015) “Modulating a Size of Pixels Displayed to a User for Augmented or Virtual Reality”; 20150243092 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 27, 2015) “Pixel Size Modulation for Augmented or Virtual Reality”; and 20150243089 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 27, 2015) “Varying Pixel Size Based on Line Pitch for Augmented or Virtual Reality.”
7. Multiple Display Areas:
Having multiple display areas allows flexibility in the creation of virtual objects in a person's field of vision. Augmented reality eyewear in the prior art with multiple display areas includes: 20170116897 (Ahn et al., Apr. 27, 2017) “Image Display Device and Method Using Unidirectional Beam”; 20150277123 Chaum et al., Oct. 1, 2015) “Nearto Eye Display and Appliance”; 20100149073 (Chaum et al., Jun. 17, 2010) “Nearto Eye Display System and Appliance”; 20160292921 (Evans et al., Oct. 6, 2016) “System, Apparatus, and Method for Displaying an Image Using Light of Varying Intensities”; and 20170176755 (Cai et al., Jun. 22, 2017) “Systems and Methods for Augmented Near-Eye Wearable Displays.”
8. Scanning (Moving) Optical Beam:
Scanning (e.g. moving) projected beams of light over a lens, beamsplitter, or other optical member in a person's field of vision can enable flexibility in the creation of virtual objects. Augmented reality eyewear in the prior art with a scanning (e.g. moving) optical element includes: 20150248789 (Abovitz et al., Sep. 3, 2015) “Augmented Reality System Totems and Methods of Using Same”; 20170038579 (Yeoh et al., Feb. 9, 2017) “Collimating Fiber Scanner Design with Inward Pointing Angles in Virtual/Augmented Reality System”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,337 (Spitzer et al., Feb. 3, 1998) “Compact Display System”; 20150234477 (Abovitz et al., Aug. 20, 2015) “Method and System for Determining User Input Based on Gesture”; 20150243100 (Abovitz et al., Aug. 27, 2015) “Method and System for Determining User Input Based on Totem”; 20150243106 (Abovitz et al., Aug. 27, 2015) “Method and System for Enhancing Job Performance Using an Augmented Reality System”; 20150242575 (Abovitz et al., Aug. 27, 2015) “Method and System for Facilitating Rehabilitation Using an Augmented Reality System”; 20150248793 (Abovitz et al., Sep. 3, 2015) “Method and System for Facilitating Surgery Using an Augmented Reality System”; 20150242943 (Abovitz et al., Aug. 27, 2015) “Method and System for Generating a Retail Experience Using an Augmented Reality System”; and 20150248169 (Abovitz et al., Sep. 3, 2015) “Method and System for Generating a Virtual User Interface Related to a Physical Entity.”
Augmented reality eyewear with a scanning optical element also includes: 20150248170 (Abovitz et al., Sep. 3, 2015) “Method and System for Generating a Virtual User Interface Related to a Totem”; 20150235447 (Abovitz et al., Aug. 20, 2015) “Method and System for Generating Map Data From an Image”; 20150248791 (Abovitz et al., Sep. 3, 2015) “Method and System for Generating Virtual Rooms”; 20150235370 (Abovitz et al., Aug. 20, 2015) “Method and System for Identifying a User Location”; 20150235088 (Abovitz et al., Aug. 20, 2015) “Method and System for Inserting Recognized Object Data Into a Virtual World”; 20150243105 (Abovitz et al., Aug. 27, 2015) “Method and System for Interacting with User Interfaces”; 20150248792 (Abovitz et al., Sep. 3, 2015) “Method and System for Modifying Display of a Sporting Event Using an Augmented Reality System”; 20150247723 (Abovitz et al., Sep. 3, 2015) “Method and System for Obtaining Texture Data of a Space”; 20150235441 (Abovitz et al., Aug. 20, 2015) “Method and System for Rendering Virtual Content”; 20150248788 (Abovitz et al., Sep. 3, 2015) “Method and System for Retrieving Data in Response to User Activity”; 20150248787 (Abovitz et al., Sep. 3, 2015) “Method and System for Retrieving Data in Response to User Input”; 20150241959 (Abovitz et al., Aug. 27, 2015) “Method and System for Updating a Virtual World”; and 20170097506 (Schowengerdt et al., Apr. 6, 2017) “Microlens Collimator for Scanning Optical Fiber in Virtual/Augmented Reality System.”
Augmented reality eyewear with a scanning optical element also includes: 20150222884 (Cheng, Aug. 6, 2015) “Multi-Focal Display System and Method”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,541,383 (Abovitz et al., Jan. 10, 2017) and 20150247975 (Abovitz et al., Sep. 3, 2015) “Optical System Having a Return Planar Waveguide”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,651,368 (Abovitz et al., May 16, 2017) and 20150247976 (Abovitz et al., Sep. 3, 2015) “Planar Waveguide Apparatus Configured to Return Light Therethrough”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,857,170 (Abovitz et al., Jan. 2, 2018) and 20150241705 (Abovitz et al., Aug. 27, 2015) “Planar Waveguide Apparatus Having a Plurality of Diffractive Optical Elements”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,612,403 (Abovitz et al., Apr. 4, 2017), U.S. Pat. No. 9,671,566 (Abovitz et al., Jun. 6, 2017), 20150016777 (Abovitz et al., Jan. 15, 2015), 20150309263 (Abovitz et al., Oct. 29, 2015) and 20150309264 (Abovitz et al., Oct. 29, 2015) “Planar Waveguide Apparatus with Diffraction Element(s) and System Employing Same”; 20170208297 (Yeoh et al., Jul. 20, 2017) “Polarizing Maintaining Optical Fiber in Virtual/Augmented Reality System”; 20170236463 (Chi et al., Aug. 17, 2017) “Scanned Micro LED Array for Waveguide Display”; 20150268415 (Schowengerdt et al., Sep. 24, 2015) “Ultra-High Resolution Scanning Fiber Display”; 20150243096 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 27, 2015) “Using a Fiber Scanning Display to Present a Lightfield to a User”; 20170097507 (Yeoh et al., Apr. 6, 2017) “Virtual/Augmented Reality System Having Reverse Angle Diffraction Grating”; and 20170235143 (Chi et al., Aug. 17, 2017) “Waveguide Display with Two-Dimensional Scanner.”
9. Wedge-Shaped Optics:
A wedge-shaped optical member (e.g. prism or lens) can direct beams of light from a first location which is peripheral to (e.g. to the side of) a person's eye to a second location which is in front of the person's eye. Augmented reality eyewear in the prior art with a wedge-shaped optical member includes: U.S. Pat. No. 8,665,178 (Wang, Mar. 4, 2014) “Partially-Reflective Waveguide Stack and Heads-Up Display Using Same”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,436,980 (Powell, Sep. 6, 2016) and 20140098245 (Powell, Apr. 10, 2014) “Reducing Ghosting and Other Image Artifacts in a Wedge-Based Imaging System”; U.S. Pat. No. 8,467,133 (Miller, Jun. 18, 2013) and 20120218301 (Miller, Aug. 30, 2012) “See-Through Display with an Optical Assembly Including a Wedge-Shaped Illumination System”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,229,227 (Border et al., Jan. 5, 2016), 20120235883 (Border et al., Sep. 20, 2012) and 20160187654 (Border et al., Jun. 30, 2016) “See-Through Near-Eye Display Glasses with a Light Transmissive Wedge Shaped Illumination System”; 20150235442 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 20, 2015) “Using Wedge-Shaped Waveguides for Augmented or Virtual Reality”; and U.S. Pat. No. 9,244,277 (Cheng et al., Jan. 26, 2016) “Wide Angle and High Resolution Tiled Head-Mounted Display Device.”
10. Microlens Array
A microlens array can selectively direct beams of light from (an array of) light emitters in order to create virtual objects in a person's field of vision. Augmented reality eyewear in the prior art with a microlens array includes: U.S. Pat. No. 9,720,228 (Harrison et al., Aug. 1, 2017) “Collimating Display with Pixel Lenses”; 20170139213 (Schmidtlin, May 18, 2017) “Combination Prism Array for Focusing Light”; 20170139211 (Trail, May 18, 2017) “Directed Display Architecture”; 20170038591 (Jepsen, Feb. 9, 2017) “Display with a Tunable Pinhole Array for Augmented Reality”; 20170038590 (Jepsen, Feb. 9, 2017) “Enhanced Pixel Resolution Through Non-Uniform Ocular Projection”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,883,606 (Smoot, Mar. 16, 1999) “Flat Virtual Displays for Virtual Reality”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,368,546 (Fleck et al., Jun. 14, 2016), U.S. Pat. No. 9,684,174 (Fleck et al., Jun. 20, 2017) and 20160282625 (Fleck et al., Sep. 29, 2016) “Imaging Structure with Embedded Light Sources”; 20170171533 (Benitez et al., Jun. 15, 2017) “Immersive Compact Display Glasses”; 20170371159 (Yoon, Dec. 28, 2017) “Lens Assembly with Multiple Lenses for Relaying Images”; 20170115432 (Schmidtlin, Apr. 27, 2017) “Microlens Array System with Multiple Discrete Magnification”; 20170269367 (Qin, Sep. 21, 2017) “Microlens Array-Based Near-Eye Display (NED)”; 20170205877 (Qin, Jul. 20, 2017) “Near-Eye Microlens Array Display Having Diopter Detection Device”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,841,537 (Luebke et al., Dec. 12, 2017) “Near-Eye Microlens Array Displays”; 20170039905 (Jepsen et al., Feb. 9, 2017) “Optical System for Retinal Projection from Near-Ocular Display”; 20150241701 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 27, 2015) “Pinhole Array Operatively Coupled to a Spatial Light Modulator for Augmented or Virtual Reality”; 20170039904 (Jepsen, Feb. 9, 2017) “Tile Array for Near-Ocular Display”; 20170269369 (Qin, Sep. 21, 2017) “Transmissive Augmented Reality Near-Eye Display”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,999,238 (Glebov et al., Feb. 14, 2006) “Tunable Micro-Lens Array.”
11. Fresnel Lens
A Fresnel lens can be used to redirect light beams from a lateral location to a central location for projection into a person's eye for the creation of virtual objects in the person's field of vision. Augmented reality eyewear in the prior art with a Fresnel lens includes: U.S. Pat. No. 9,134,535 (Dobschal et al., Sep. 15, 2015) “Display Device Having a Holding Device That Can Be Placed on the Head of a User”; 20180074320 (Wheelwright et al., Mar. 15, 2018) “Dynamic Draft for Fresnel Lenses”; 20170199496 (Grata et al., Jul. 13, 2017) “Dynamic Fresnel Projector”; 20180074323 (Wheelwright et al., Mar. 15, 2018) “Fresnel Lens with Dynamic Draft for Reduced Optical Artifacts”; 20180074324 (Wheelwright et al., Mar. 15, 2018) “Fresnel Lens with Dynamic Draft for Variable Gaze”; 20180074325 (Wheelwright et al., Mar. 15, 2018) “Fresnel Lens with Dynamic Pitch”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,632,315 (Smith et al., Apr. 25, 2017) “Head-Mounted Display Apparatus Employing One or More Fresnel Lenses”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,949,583 (Rallison et al., Sep. 7, 1999) “Head-Mounted Display with Image Generator, Fold Mirror and Mirror for Transmission to the Eye Position of the User”; 20180074319 (Wheelwright et al., Mar. 15, 2018) “Hybrid Fresnel Lens with Increased Field of View”; 20180074318 (Wheelwright et al., Mar. 15, 2018) “Hybrid Fresnel Lens with Reduced Artifacts”; and U.S. Pat. No. 9,519,084 (Thomas, Dec. 13, 2016), 20160370510 (Thomas, Dec. 22, 2016) and 20170075110 (Thomas, Mar. 16, 2017) “Securing a Fresnel Lens to a Refractive Optical Element.”
12. Freeform Optics
Augmented reality eyewear in the prior art with freeform optical structures for creating virtual objects in a person's field of vision includes: 20110221659 (King et al., Sep. 15, 2011) “Augmented Reality Eyepiece with Freeform Optic, Image Source, and Optical Display”; 20150235418 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 20, 2015) “Determining User Accommodation to Display an Image at a Desired Focal Distance Using Freeform Optics”; 20150243107 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 27, 2015) “Displaying Augmented or Virtual Reality Through Freeform Optics”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,348,143 (Gao et al., May 24, 2016), U.S. Pat. No. 9,740,006 (Gao, Aug. 22, 2017), U.S. Pat. No. 9,753,286 (Gao et al., Sep. 5, 2017), 20120162549 (Gao et al., Jun. 28, 2012), 20140071539 (Gao, Mar. 13, 2014), 20160154245 (Gao et al., Jun. 2, 2016) and 20170336639 (Gao et al., Nov. 23, 2017) “Ergonomic Head Mounted Display Device and Optical System”; 20160011419 (Gao, Jan. 14, 2016) “Methods and Systems for Displaying Stereoscopy with a Freeform Optical System with Addressable Focus for Virtual and Augmented Reality”; 20150241707 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 27, 2015) “Modifying Light Using Freeform Optics for Augmented or Virtual Reality”; 20150248012 (Schowengerdt, Sep. 3, 2015) “Stacked Configuration of Freeform Optics for Augmented or Virtual Reality”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,804,397 (Schowengerdt et al., Oct. 31, 2017) “Using a Freeform Reflective and Lens Optical Component for Augmented or Virtual Reality Display”; 20150234191 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 20, 2015) “Using Freeform Optical Elements to Display Augmented or Virtual Reality”; and 20150309315 (Schowengerdt, Oct. 29, 2015) “Using Freeform Optics for Augmented or Virtual Reality.”
13. Waveguides with Different Beam Angles
Augmented reality eyewear can employ multiple waveguides which direct beams of light at different angles in order to create virtual objects in a person's field of vision. Such augmented reality eyewear in the prior art includes: 20150235462 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 20, 2015) “Generating a Lightfield Using a Plurality of Spatial Light Modulators”; 20170316736 (Hughes et al., Nov. 2, 2017) “Sub-Pixel for a Display with Controllable Viewing Angle”; 20150235438 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 20, 2015) “Using a Display Assembly for Augmented or Virtual Reality”; 20150241704 (Schowengerdt et al., Aug. 27, 2015) “Using a Plurality of Waveguides Coupled with Edge Reflectors for Augmented or Virtual Reality”; 20150235461 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 20, 2015) “Using an Array of Spatial Light Modulators to Generate a Lightfield”; 20150235448 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 20, 2015) “Using Multiple Exit Pupils to Transmit Light Into a User's Pupil for Augmented or Virtual Reality”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,791,700 (Schowengerdt, Oct. 17, 2017) “Virtual and Augmented Reality Systems and Methods”; and 20150235458 (Schowengerdt et al., Aug. 20, 2015) “Waveguide Assembly Having Reflective Layers for Augmented or Virtual Reality.”
14. Waveguides with Different Wavelengths
Augmented reality eyewear can employ multiple waveguides which direct beams of light with different wavelengths in order to create virtual objects in a person's field of vision. Such augmented reality eyewear in the prior art includes: 20160116739 (TeKolste et al., Apr. 28, 2016) and 20170322419 (TeKolste et al., Nov. 9, 2017) “Architectures and Methods for Outputting Different Wavelength Light Out of Waveguides”; 20170010466 (Klug et al., Jan. 12, 2017) “Display System with Optical Elements for In-Coupling Multiplexed Light Streams”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,671,615 (Vallius et al., Jun. 6, 2017) “Extended Field of View in Near-Eye Display Using Wide-Spectrum Imager”; 20160274362 (Tinch, Sep. 22, 2016) “Light Combiner for Augmented Reality Display Systems”; 20180052277 (Schowengerdt et al., Feb. 22, 2018) “Multi-Layer Diffractive Eyepiece”; 20170255016 (Tinch et al., Sep. 27, 2017) “Reflective Switching Device for Inputting Different Wavelengths of Light into Waveguides”; 20170212351 (Schowengerdt et al., Jul. 27, 2017) “Virtual and Augmented Reality Systems and Methods Having Unequal Numbers of Component Color Images Distributed Across Depth Planes”; and 20170329075 (Yeoh et al., Nov. 16, 2017) “Wavelength Multiplexing in Waveguides.”
15. (Total) Internal Reflection Waveguide
Waveguides with (total) internal reflection are increasingly used in augmented reality eyewear. A common application of (total) internal reflection waveguides is to guide beams of light from a location which is peripheral relative to a person's eye to a location which is in front of the eye, from which it is redirected into the eye. Augmented reality eyewear in the prior art with (total) internal reflection waveguides includes: 20140176528 (Robbins, Jun. 26, 2014) “Auto-Stereoscopic Augmented Reality Display”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,204,974 (Spitzer, Mar. 20, 2001), U.S Pat. No. 6,356,392 (Spitzer, Mar. 12, 2002) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,384,982 (Spitzer, May 7, 2002) “Compact Image Display System for Eyeglasses or Other Head-Borne Frames”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,158,096 (Spitzer, Jan. 2, 2007), U.S. Pat. No. 7,843,403 (Spitzer, Nov. 30, 2010) and 20070103388 (Spitzer, May 10, 2007) “Compact, Head-Mountable Display Device with Suspended Eyepiece Assembly”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,897,811 (Martinez et al., Feb. 20, 2018) “Curved Eyepiece with Color Correction for Head Wearable Display”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,372,347 (Levola et al., Jun. 21, 2016) “Display System”; 20170248750 (Curtis et al., Jul. 31, 2017) “Display System Having a Plurality of Light Pipes for a Plurality of Light Emitters”; 20160341575 (Kaehler, Nov. 24, 2016) and 20180080803 (Kaehler, Mar. 22, 2018) “Dual Composite Light Field Device”; 20170108697 (El-Ghoroury et al., Apr. 20, 2017) “Dual-Mode Augmented/Virtual Reality (AR/VR) Near-Eye Wearable Displays”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,353,503 (Spitzer et al., Mar. 5, 2002) “Eyeglass Display Lens System Employing Off-Axis Optical Design”; U.S. Pat. No. 8,873,148 (Gupta et al., Oct. 28, 2014) “Eyepiece Having Total Internal Reflection Based Light Folding”; 20150260992 (Luttmann et al., Sep. 17, 2015) “Eyepiece with Switchable Reflector for Head Wearable Display”; 20150125109 (Robbins et al., May 7, 2015) “Grating Configurations for a Tiled Waveguide Display”; and U.S. Pat. No. 9,097,890 (Miller et al., Aug. 4, 2015) and 20120235885 (Miller et al., Sep. 20, 2012) “Grating in a Light Transmissive Illumination System for See-Through Near-Eye Display Glasses.”
Augmented reality eyewear with (total) internal reflection waveguides also includes: 20100046070 (Mukawa, Feb. 25, 2010) “Head-Mounted Display”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,724,354 (Spitzer et al., Apr. 20, 2004) “Illumination Systems for Eyeglass and Facemask Display Systems”; 20160341873 (Kaehler, Nov. 24, 2016) “Illuminator”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,194 (Takahashi, Dec. 16, 1997) “Image Display Apparatus Comprising an Internally Reflecting Ocular Optical System”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,274,338 (Robbins et al., Mar. 1, 2016) “Increasing Field of View of Reflective Waveguide”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,457,040 (Amitai, Nov. 25, 2008), 7576916 (Amitai, Aug. 18, 2009), 7724441 (Amitai, May 25, 2010), 8004765 (Amitai, Aug. 23, 2011), 20090052046 (Amitai, Feb. 26, 2009) and 20090097127 (Amitai, Apr. 16, 2009) “Light Guide Optical Device”; 20170251201 (Sissom et al., Aug. 31, 2017) “Light Output System with Reflector and Lens for Highly Spatially Uniform Light Output”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,372 (Spitzer et al., Feb. 8, 2000) “Light Weight, Compact Remountable Electronic Display Device for Eyeglasses or Other Head-Borne Eyewear Frames”; 20030090439 (Spitzer et al., May 15, 2003) “Light Weight, Compact, Remountable Face-Supported Electronic Display”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,577,326 (Amitai, Aug. 18, 2009) “Optical Device for Light Coupling”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,223,134 (Miller et al., Dec. 29, 2015) and 20120235884 (Miller et al., Sep. 20, 2012) “Optical Imperfections in a Light Transmissive Illumination System for See-Through Near-Eye Display Glasses”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,242,527 (Spitzer et al., Jul. 10, 2007) “Optical System Using Total Internal Reflection Images”; 20160327789 (Klug et al., Nov. 10, 2016) “Separated Pupil Optical Systems for Virtual and Augmented Reality and Methods for Displaying Images Using Same”; and 20090052047 (Amitai, Feb. 26, 2009) “Substrate-Guided Imaging Lens.”
Augmented reality eyewear with (total) internal reflection waveguides also includes: 6829095 (Amitai, Dec. 7, 2004) “Substrate-Guided Optical Beam Expander”; 20090122414 (Amitai, May 14, 2009) “Substrate-Guided Optical Device Utilizing Thin Transparent Layer”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,643,214 (Amitai, Jan. 5, 2010) “Substrate-Guided Optical Device with Wide Aperture”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,391,573 (Amitai, Jun. 24, 2008), U.S. Pat. No. 7,672,055 (Amitai, Mar. 2, 2010) and 20080285140 (Amitai, Nov. 20, 2008) “Substrate-Guided Optical Devices”; 20170293141 (Schowengerdt et al., Oct. 12, 2017) “Systems and Methods for Augmented Reality”; 20080117341 (McGrew, May 22, 2008) “Traveling Lens for Video Display”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,396,639 (Togino et al., May 28, 2002) “Viewing Optical System and Image Display Apparatus Using the Same”; 20170248790 (Cheng, Aug. 31, 2017) “Virtual and Augmented Reality Systems and Methods”; 20180067318 (St. Hilaire, Mar. 8, 2018) “Virtual Reality, Augmented Reality, and Mixed Reality Systems Including Thick Media and Related Methods”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,513,480 (Saarikko et al., Dec. 6, 2016) “Waveguide”; 20080247722 (Van Gorkom et al., Oct. 9, 2008) “Waveguide and Lighting Device”; 20090161383 (Meir et al., Jun. 25, 2009) “Waveguide Sheet Containing In-Coupling, Propagation, and Out-Coupling Regions”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,891,436 (Wall et al., Feb. 13, 2018) “Waveguide-Based Displays with Anti-Reflective and Highly-Reflective Coating”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,915,825 (Robbins et al., Mar. 13, 2018) “Waveguides with Embedded Components to Improve Intensity Distributions”; and U.S. Pat. No. 9,791,703 (Vallius et al., Oct. 17, 2017) and 20170299864 (Vallius et al., Oct. 19, 2017) “Waveguides with Extended Field of View.”
16. Liquid Crystal
Liquid crystal technology, including Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), is used in augmented reality eyewear to modify beams of light in order to create virtual objects in a person's field of vision. Augmented reality eyewear in the prior art which uses such liquid crystal technology includes: U.S. Pat. No. 6,222,677 (Budd et al., Apr. 24, 2001) “Compact Optical System for Use in Virtual Display Applications”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,885,870 (Stenberg et al., Feb. 6, 2018) “Diffractive Optical Elements with Analog Modulations and Switching”; 20180039106 (Alonso, Feb. 8, 2018) “Electronic Liquid Crystal Lenses”; 20170176818 (Shi et al., Jun. 22, 2017) “Enhanced Spatial Resolution Using a Segmented Electrode Array”; 20050248852 (Yamasaki, Nov. 10, 2005) “Head-Mounted Display Apparatus”; 20170115491 (Shi et al., Apr. 27, 2017) “Liquid Crystal Half-Wave Plate Lens”; 20120242698 (Haddick et al., Sep. 27, 2012) “See-Through Near-Eye Display Glasses with a Multi-Segment Processor-Controlled Optical Layer”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,521 (Robinson et al., Dec. 9, 1997) “Video Headset”; 20170010488 (Klug et al., Jan. 12, 2017) “Virtual and Augmented Reality Systems and Methods”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,791,696 (Woltman et al., Oct. 17, 2017) “Waveguide Gratings to Improve Intensity Distributions”; and 20170176753 (Shi et al., Jun. 22, 2017) “Wide Angle Beam Steering in Sunglasses for Virtual Reality and Augmented Reality.”
17. Optical Fiber
Optical fibers can be used in augmented reality eyewear as optical pathways to direct beams of light to selected locations in order to create virtual objects in a person's field of vision. Augmented reality eyewear which uses optical fibers includes: 20150235464 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 20, 2015) “Coupling a Lens to an Optical Fiber for Augmented or Virtual Reality Displays”; 20150243091 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 27, 2015) “Coupling Phase Modulators to Optical Fibers for Augmented or Virtual Reality”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,778,414 (Richards, Oct. 3, 2017), 20160320559 (Richards, Nov. 3, 2016) and 20170343732 (Richards, Nov. 30, 2017) “Curved Electronic Display Element”; 20150235471 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 20, 2015) “Delivering Light Beams Through Optical Fiber Cores At a Plurality of Angles for Augmented or Virtual Reality”; 20150241698 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 27, 2015) “Methods and Systems to Use Multicore Fibers for Augmented or Virtual Reality”; 20150241697 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 27, 2015) “Physical Actuators Coupled to Optical Fiber Cores for Augmented or Virtual Reality”; 20150235465 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 20, 2015) “Polishing an Array of Optical Fibers at an Angle to Deliver Augmented or Virtual Reality Images”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,846,306 (Schowengerdt, Dec. 19, 2017) “Using a Plurality of Optical Fibers for Augmented or Virtual Reality Display”; and 20150235466 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 20, 2015) “Using Optical Fibers to Deliver Multiple Depth Planes for Augmented or Virtual Reality.”
18. Variable-Focus Lens
The configurations of variable-focus lenses can be changed in order to change their focal distances. This can be useful for changing the focal distance of a virtual object in augmented reality eyewear to reduce vergence-accommodation conflict. Augmented reality eyewear in the prior art with variable-focus lenses includes: 20150235583 (Schowengerdt et al., Aug. 20, 2015) “Adjusting Pixels to Compensate for Spacing in Augmented or Virtual Reality Systems”; 20170293145 (Miller et al., Oct. 12, 2017) “Augmented Reality Systems and Methods with Variable Focus Lens Elements”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,304,319 (Bar-Zeev et al., Apr. 5, 2016) “Automatic Focus Improvement for Augmented Reality Displays”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,292,973 (Bar-Zeev et al., Mar. 22, 2016), U.S. Pat. No. 9,588,341 (Bar-Zeev et al., Mar. 7, 2017) and 20120113092 (Bar-Zeev et al., May 10, 2012) “Automatic Variable Virtual Focus for Augmented Reality Displays”; 20180048882 (Eash et al., Feb. 15, 2018) “Binocular Display with Digital Light Path Length Modulation”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,915,824 (Schowengerdt et al., Mar. 13, 20181″; 20160109707 (Schowengerdt et al., Apr. 21, 2016) “Combining at Least One Variable Focus Element with a Plurality of Stacked Waveguides for Augmented or Virtual Reality Display”; 20110221656 (Haddick et al., Sep. 15, 2011) “Displayed Content Vision Correction with Electrically Adjustable Lens”; and 20170358136 (Gollier et al., Dec. 14, 2017) “Focus Adjusting Virtual Reality Headset.”
Augmented reality eyewear with variable-focus lenses also includes: 20100295987 (Berge, Nov. 25, 2010) “Image Stabilization Circuitry for Liquid Lens”; 20040174610 (Aizenberg et al., Sep. 9, 2004) “Lenses with Tunable Liquid Optical Elements”; 20150235420 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 20, 2015) “Method for Displaying Multiple Depth Planes Through Variable Focus Elements”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,857,591 (Welch et al., Jan. 2, 2018) and 20150346495 (Welch et al., Dec. 3, 2015) “Methods and System for Creating Focal Planes in Virtual and Augmented Reality”; 20150235419 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 20, 2015) “Methods and Systems for Displaying Multiple Depth Planes Through a Variable Focus Element”; 20160110920 (Schowengerdt, Apr. 21, 2016) “Modifying a Focus of Virtual Images Through a Variable Focus Element”; 20150235445 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 20, 2015) “Modulating a Depth of Focus of a Plurality of Pixels Displayed to a User”; 20150222883 (Welch, Aug. 6, 2015) “Multi-Focal Display System and Method”; and 20180048881 (Eash et al., Feb. 15, 2018) “Near-Eye Display System Including a Modulation Stack.”
Augmented reality eyewear with variable-focus lenses also includes: U.S. Pat. No. 7,864,440 (Berge, Jan. 4, 2011) “Optical Lens with Variable Focal length”; 20110221657 (Haddick et al., Sep. 15, 2011) “Optical Stabilization of Displayed Content with a Variable Lens”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,009,757 (Nishioka et al., Mar. 7, 2006) “Optimal Elements (Such as Vari-Focal Lens Component, Vari-Focal Diffractive Optical Element and Variable Declination Prism) and Electronic Image Pickup Unit Using Optical Elements”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,507,174 (Qin, Nov. 29, 2016) and 20150015814 (Qin, Jan. 15, 2015) “Spatial Focal Field Type Glasses Display”; 20160295202 (Evans et al., Oct. 6, 2016) “System, Apparatus, and Method for Displaying an Image Using Focal Modulation”; 20090213321 (Galstian et al., Aug. 27, 2009) “Tunable Liquid Lens with Reduced Aberration”; 20150243088 (Schowengerdt et al., Aug. 27, 2015) “Using a Variable Focus Element Coupled to a Waveguide to Create Multiple Depth Planes”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,245,440 (Peseux, Jul. 17, 2007) “Variable Focal Lens”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,846,967 (Schowengerdt, Dec. 19, 2017) and 20150235431 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 20, 2015) “Varying a Focus Through a Variable Focus Element Based on User Accommodation”; and 20130314793 (Robbins et al., Nov. 28, 2013) “Waveguide Optics Focus Elements.”
19. Multiple Focal Planes
One of the challenges in augmented reality eyewear is vergence-accommodation conflict. One way to address this conflict is to create multiple depth planes (e.g. multiple focal planes) for the perception of virtual objects in a person's field of vision. There is some overlap between this category and the variable-focus lenses in the prior category. Augmented reality eyewear in the prior art with multiple depth planes (e.g. multiple focal planes) includes: 20150248011 (Schowengerdt, Sep. 3, 2015) “Delivering Virtual Images of Different Portions of the User's Pupil for Augmented or Virtual Reality”; 20150243093 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 27, 2015) “Determining User Accommodation to Display an Image at a Desired Focal Plane Using Diffractive Optical Elements”; 20150235437 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 20, 2015) “Determining User Accommodation to Display an Image at a Focal Plane Corresponding to a User's Current State of Focus”; 20160219269 (Tekolste, Jul. 28, 2016) “Methods and System for Creating Focal Planes Using an Alvarez Lens”; 20150243101 (Schowengerdt et al., Aug. 27, 2015) “Modifying a Curvature of Light Rays to Produce Multiple Depth Planes”; 20170237974 (Samec et al., Aug. 17, 2017) “Multi-Depth Plane Display System with Reduced Switching Between Depth Planes”; 20160109705 (Schowengerdt, Apr. 21, 2016) “Providing Variable Depth Planes Through Arrays of Reflectors”; 20150234190 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 20, 2015) “Using Blurring to Create Multiple Depth Planes for Augmented or Virtual Reality”; 20170053450 (Rodriguez et al., Feb. 23, 2017), 20170276948 (Welch et al., Sep. 28, 2017), 20180039084 (Schowengerdt, Feb. 8, 2018) and 20180061139 (Rodriguez et al., Mar. 1, 2018) “Virtual and Augmented Reality Systems and Methods”; and 20150235467 (Schowengerdt et al., Aug. 20, 2015) “Waveguide Assembly to Display Images at Multiple Focal Planes.”
20. Polarized Light
Polarized light can be used to selectively block and/or redirect beams of light in order to create virtual objects in a person's field of vision. Augmented reality eyewear in the prior art which uses light polarization includes: 20170184848 (Vallius, Jun. 29, 2017) “Augmented Reality Display System with Variable Focus”; 20180045984 (Evans et al., Feb. 15, 2018) “Digital Light Path Length Modulation”; 20180045985 (Eash et al., Feb. 15, 2018) “Digital Light Path Length Modulation Systems”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,535,253 (Levola et al., Jan. 3, 2017) “Display System”; 20170255015 (Geng et al., Sep. 7, 2017) “Field Curvature Corrected Display”; 20120249797 (Haddick et al., Oct. 4, 2012) “Head-Worn Adaptive Display”; 20180048814 (Evans et al., Feb. 15, 2018) “Image Capture with Digital Light Path Length Modulation”; U.S. Pat. No. 8,760,762 (Kelly et al., Jun. 24, 2014) “Image Waveguide Utilizing Two Mirrored or Polarized Surfaces”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,841,598 (Ouderkirk et al., Dec. 12, 2017) “Lens with Embedded Multilayer Optical Film for Near-Eye Display Systems”; 20180045973 (Evans et al., Feb. 15, 2018) “Method and Apparatus for an Optical Path Length Extender”; 20150235456 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 20, 2015) “Modulating a Polarization of Light for Augmented or Virtual Reality”; U.S. Pat. No. 8,989,535 (Robbins, Mar. 24, 2015) and U.S. Pat. No. 9,581,820 (Robbins, Feb. 28, 2017) “Multiple Waveguide Imaging Structure”; U.S. Pat. No. 8,848,289 (Amirparviz et al., Sep. 30, 2014) “Near-To-Eye Display with Diffractive Lens”; and 20170269368 (Yun et al., Sep. 21, 2017) “Optical Stack and Optical System.”
Augmented reality eyewear with polarized light also includes: 20180045974 (Eash et al., Feb. 15, 2018) “Orthogonal Optical Path Length Extender”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,766,464 (Poon et al., Sep. 19, 2017) “Reducing Ghost Images”; U.S. Pat. No. 8,488,246 (Border et al., Jul. 16, 2013) and 20120212400 (Border et al., Aug. 23, 2012) “See-Through Near-Eye Display Glasses Including a Curved Polarizing Film in the Image Source, a Partially Reflective, Partially Transmitting Optical Element and an Optically Flat Film”; U.S. Pat. No. 8,472,120 (Border et al., Jun. 25, 2013) and 20120218172 (Border et al., Aug. 30, 2012) “See-Through Near-Eye Display Glasses with a Small Scale Image Source”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,182,596 (Border et al., Nov. 10, 2015) and 20120242697 (Border et al., Sep. 27, 2012) “See-Through Near-Eye Display Glasses with the Optical Assembly Including Absorptive Polarizers or Anti-Reflective Coatings to Reduce Stray Light”; 20120236031 (Haddick et al., Sep. 20, 2012) “System and Method for Delivering Content to a Group of See-Through Near Eye Display Eyepieces”; 20150235455 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 20, 2015) “Using Polarization Modulators for Augmented or Virtual Reality”; 20180074340 (Robbins et al., Mar. 15, 2018) “Waveguides with Improved Intensity Distributions.”
21. Collimated Light
Light collimation can be used to selectively block and/or direct beams of light in order to create virtual objects in a person's field of vision. Augmented reality eyewear in the prior art which uses collimated light includes: 20170199384 (Yeoh et al., Jul. 13, 2017) “Beam Angle Sensor in Virtual/Augmented Reality System”; 20150346490 (Tekolste et al., Dec. 3, 2015) “Methods and Systems for Generating Virtual Content Display with a Virtual or Augmented Reality Apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,515,238 (Maaskant et al., Dec. 6, 2016) “Micro-LED Array with Filters”; 20170184776 (El-Ghoroury et al., Jun. 29, 2017) “Non-Telecentric Emissive Micro-Pixel Array Light Modulators and Methods of Fabrication Thereof”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,724,442 (Amitai, May 25, 2010) “Substrate-Guided Optical Devices.”
22. Holographic Projection
Augmented reality eyewear which uses holographic projection technology to project virtual objects in a person's field of vision includes: 20170227771 (Sverdrup, Aug. 10, 2017) “Augmented Reality Head Worn Device”; 20170094265 (Mullins et al., Mar. 30, 2017) “Bidirectional Holographic Lens”; 20170185037 (Lee et al., Jun. 29, 2017) “Holographic Display Architecture”; 20170038589 (Jepsen, Feb. 9, 2017) “Near-Ocular Display Based on Hologram Projection”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,710,902 (Takeyama, Mar. 23, 2004) “Observation Optical System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,854,697 (Caulfield et al., Dec. 29, 1998) “Waveguide Hologram Illuminators.”
23. Adjustable Interpupillary Distance
Augmented reality with mechanisms to adjust the interpupillary distance of optics (e.g. the distance between lenses or other optical structures for right and left side eyes) includes: 20170235126 (DiDomenico, Aug. 17, 2017) “Wide Angle, Broad-Band, Polarization Independent Beam Steering and Concentration of Wave Energy Utilizing Electronically Controlled Soft Matter”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,879,443 (Spitzer et al., Apr. 12, 2005) and 20050174651 (Spitzer et al., Aug. 11, 2005) “Binocular Viewing System”; 20170192198 (Bristol et al., Jul. 6, 2017) “Flexible Membranes Connected to Movable Lenses of Head-Mounted Display Systems and Related Technology”; 20170192240 (Drinkwater et al., Jul. 6, 2017) “Head Mounted Displays with Shaped Lenses”; 20170102546 (Tempel et al., Apr. 13, 2017) “Lens Movement Assemblies for Use with Head Mounted Displays”; and U.S. Pat. No. 9,470,906 (Kaji et al., Oct. 18, 2016), 20150103306 (Kaji et al., Apr. 16, 2015) and 20160341967 (Kaji et al., Nov. 24, 2016) “Virtual or Augmented Reality Headsets Having Adjustable Interpupillary Distance.”
24. Eye/Head Movement Tracking
Augmented reality eyewear can track the movement of a person's eyes and/or head and can adjust the projection of virtual objects appropriately in response to this detected movement. Augmented reality eyewear with eye and/or head tracking includes: U.S. Pat. No. 9,304,003 (Ashman et al., Apr. 5, 2016) “Augmented Reality Navigation”; 20150235452 (Schowengerdt et al., Aug. 20, 2015) “Blanking Techniques in Augmented or Virtual Reality Systems”; 20180061121 (Yeoh et al., Mar. 1, 2018) “Continuous Time Warp and Binocular Time Warp for Virtual and Augmented Reality Display Systems and Methods”; 20150235436 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 20, 2015) “Delivering Light Rays Associated with Virtual Images Based on User Accommodation”; 20150234476 (Schowengerdt et al., Aug. 20, 2015) “Determining User Accommodation to Display an Image Through a Waveguide Assembly”; 20150235469 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 20, 2015) “Determining User Accommodation to Project Image Data at a Desired Focal Distance”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,417,452 (Schowengerdt et al., Aug. 16, 2016) and 20140267420 (Schowengerdt et al., Sep. 18, 2014) “Display System and Method”; 20170038836 (Jepsen et al., Feb. 9, 2017) “Display with an Embedded Eye Tracker”; 20150235446 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 20, 2015) “Driving Sub-Images Based on a User's Accommodation”; 20170307891 (Bucknor et al., Oct. 26, 2017) “Electromagnetic Tracking with Augmented Reality Systems”; and U.S. Pat. No. 9,323,325 (Perez et al., Apr. 26, 2016) “Enhancing an Object of Interest in a See-Through, Mixed Reality Display Device.”
Augmented reality eyewear with eye and/or head tracking also includes: 20170148215 (Aksoy et al., May 25, 2017) “Eye Tracking for Mitigating Vergence and Accommodation Conflicts”; 20150301599 (Miller, Oct. 22, 2015) “Eye Tracking Systems and Method for Augmented or Virtual Reality”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,091,546 (Spitzer, Jul. 18, 2000) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,001 (Spitzer, Feb. 19, 2002) “Eyeglass Interface System”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,568,603 (Yahav et al., Feb. 14, 2017) “Eyewear-Mountable Eye Tracking Device”; 20180039083 (Miller et al., Feb. 8, 2018) “Fixed-Distance Virtual and Augmented Reality Systems and Methods”; 20150235449 (Schowengerdt et al., Aug. 20, 2015) “Frame-By-Frame Rendering for Augmented or Virtual Reality Systems”; U.S. Pat. No. 8,928,558 (Lewis et al., Jan. 6, 2015) and U.S. Pat. No. 9,110,504 (Lewis et al., Aug. 18, 2015) “Gaze Detection in a See-Through, Near-Eye, Mixed Reality Display”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,116,337 (Miao, Aug. 25, 2015) “Increasing Effective Eyebox Size of an MID”; 20170264879 (Zhou, Sep. 14, 2017) “Method and Apparatus to Realize Virtual Reality”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,727,132 (Liu et al., Aug. 8, 2017) “Multi-Visor: Managing Applications in Augmented Reality Environments”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,690,099 (Bar-Zeev et al., Jun. 27, 2017) “Optimized Focal Area for Augmented Reality Displays”; and 20150235417 (Schowengerdt et al., Aug. 20, 2015) “Over-Rendering Techniques in Augmented or Virtual Reality Systems.”
Augmented reality eyewear with eye and/or head tracking also includes: U.S. Pat. No. 9,495,801 (Ebstyne et al., Nov. 15, 2016) “Pose Tracking an Augmented Reality Device”; 20150235430 (Schowengerdt et al., Aug. 20, 2015) “Predicting Head Movement for Rendering Virtual Objects in Augmented or Virtual Reality Systems”; 20150235451 (Schowengerdt et al., Aug. 20, 2015) “Presenting Virtual Objects Based on Head Movements in Augmented or Virtual Reality Systems”; 20150235453 (Schowengerdt et al., Aug. 20, 2015) “Rendering Based on Predicted Head Movement in Augmented or Virtual Reality Systems”; 20150235443 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 20, 2015) “Selectively Blurring a Portion of an Image Based on a User's Accommodation”; 20170371184 (Shtukater, Dec. 28, 2017) “Smart Contact Lens with Orientation Sensor”; 20170139209 (Evans et al., May 18, 2017) “System, Method, and Apparatus for Displaying an Image Using a Curved Mirror and Partially transparent Plate”; 20150234184 (Schowengerdt et al., Aug. 20, 2015) “Using Historical Attributes of a User for Virtual or Augmented Reality Rendering”; 20150235450 (Schowengerdt et al., Aug. 20, 2015) “Utilizing Head Movement of User for Frame Rendering in Augmented or Virtual Reality Systems”; 20150316982 (Miller, Nov. 5, 2015) “Utilizing Pseudo-Random Patterns for Eye Tracking in Augmented or Virtual Reality Systems”; and 20180045965 (Schowengerdt, Feb. 15, 2018) “Virtual and Augmented Reality Systems and Methods.”
25. Other Relevant Technology
Augmented reality eyewear in the prior art which is relevant to this invention but whose distinctive technologies do not fall into one of the above classifications includes the following: 20150234205 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 20, 2015) “Contact Lens Device for Displaying Augmented or Virtual Reality”; 20150248158 (Schowengerdt, Sep. 3, 2015) “Curved Waveguides for Augmented or Virtual Reality”; 20180052276 (Klienman et al., Feb. 22, 2018) “Diffractive Eyepiece”; 20170223344 (Kaehler, Aug. 3, 2017) “Display for Three-Dimensional Image”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,522,794 (Bischel et al., Feb. 18, 2003) “Display Panel with Electrically-Controlled Waveguide-Routing”; 20150103152 (Qin, Apr. 16, 2015) “Head-Mounted Stereoscopic Display”; 20150241706 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 27, 2015) “Injecting Images Having an Inverse Fourier Transform to Produce a Desired Wavefront”; 20160286204 (Grata et al., Sep. 29, 2016) “Light Projector Using an Acousto-Optical Control Device”; 20170131460 (Lin et al., May 11, 2017) “Metasurfaces for Redirecting Light and Methods for Fabricating”; 20150243095 (Schowengerdt, Aug. 27, 2015) “Modulating Light Associated with Image Data Through Phase Modulators for Augmented or Virtual Reality”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,463 (Deacon et al., Mar. 3, 1998) “Projection Display with Electrically Controlled Waveguide-Routing”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,823,474 (Evans et al., Nov. 21, 2017) and 20160291326 (Evans et al., Oct. 6, 2016) “System, Apparatus, and Method for Displaying an Image with a Wider Field of View”; U.S. Pat. No. 9,915,826 (Tekolste et al., Mar. 13, 2018) and 20160266387 (Tekolste et al., Sep. 15, 2016) “Virtual and Augmented Reality Systems and Methods Having Improved Diffractive Grating Structures”; 20170115689 (Liu, Apr. 27, 2017) “Virtual Reality Glasses”; and 20180053284 (Rodriguez et al., Feb. 22, 2018) “Virtual, Augmented, and Mixed Reality Systems and Methods.”